Leap Of Faith
by Butterflies Of Beauty
Summary: I suck at summaries, so not really much info here. Huddy. beta's rachy. M for sure. 'nough said
1. All I Need

**well, surprise! lol, no one exept my beta knew i was writing this story :D did I surprised someone? I hope I did! So, this is after 'Joy', althrough the kiss never happened in this story. It's more after Cuddy lost Joy. But don't** **worry, there will be loads of Huddy ;D and oh yeah, I HATE THOSE RULER THINGIES, they never work with me. *sigh***

She normally wasn't someone who would get drunk, she lived healthily. But today it didn't matter, today was different. Today had been a day of happiness, the day she would finally get to adopt a child. But then the mother changed her mind, said she wanted to keep the child to show she could be a better mom than her mom had been. It had smashed her world to tiny bits, to small to pick up and put together again. She thought about what House had said. Making her believe she was a bad mother. He had been right. What kind of mother would get drunk if something wasn't going like she wanted?

She ordered another drink, but didn't touch it. What was the point of getting drunk anyway? It wouldn't help her. But she was here now, so she could try. Try and drink away the pain, to forget everything. She knew it wouldn't help, that she would have one hell of a hangover in the morning, but she didn't care. Not now.

"Cuddy?"

Great, it was him. Why had the bastard just happen to be walking in the one bar she was trying to forget him?

"Go away." She took another sip of her drink, hoping he would catch on and leave. She didn't know how she would get home later, but she figured she would call a cab.

"You're drunk! Pay for your drinks, I'm going to take you home."

He sighed when she did take another sip and ignored him. Than he grabbed his wallet, paid for her drinks and dragged her outside.

"You're going to pay me back for that later, now I'm going to take you home, where are your keys?"

He managed to drive to her place and get her to the door. So far so good. He got it open easily, but couldn't get her inside, because she didn't want to. Eventually he convinced her that he would make her sleep out on the porch while he would take her bed if she didn't move and she came with him.

"Where's your bedroom?"

She got angry at him before she realized he wanted to tug her in, give her a proper place to sleep this of instead of the couch, or the floor. The anger was replaced with another feeling and after a few seconds she realized she felt rejected. She told him where to go and let him help her. He took her shoes of and tucked her in. He just wanted to leave when he felt her grab his wrist.

"Stay…"

He looked into her eyes for a moment before turning away, seeing which emotions played through it.

"Cuddy, no, you can't think clearly"

She didn't let go and turned his head to face her.

"Lisa, no…"

She sat up and faced him, only inches from his face.

"Greg, tell me no, like you mean it. I know you can't."

She was right, he couldn't

And then she kissed him.


	2. What Have You Done

House woke up and thought back to the dream he had. He opened his eyes and was stunned for a moment.

_Not. My. Ceiling._

He turned around and saw her lying next to him. It hadn't been a dream. The kisses, the touching, her screaming his name as she came, he not far behind screaming her name in return. And then he remembered something else. She had been drunk. He quickly slid out of the bed and threw on his clothes. If she woke up with him there he was going to have a problem. She probably wouldn't even remember what happened last night.

He was about to leave when she moved. He froze and looked at her. When she woke up, he was dead. She wouldn't believe him when he would tell her this was all her fault. He had been nice all the time. She had drunk too much, after which he came to take her home. She had asked him to stay when he had wanted to leave. And she kissed him, after which he tried to stop. But he couldn't have. So this was her fault.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she just continued sleeping. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Almost... cute. He could stay there forever, staring at her sleeping form, but she moved again and he realized he had to go. He limped to the door, grabbed his cane and left.

Then he remembered he came here in her car. And then her alarm went off. Must have been pre-programmed, she didn't really have time yesterday. He walked away, deep in thoughts, and only stopped a few blocks later because his leg started to hurt. He dry swallowed 2 vicodin and called a cab. It was too early to be late, so he went to his home to change and think some more.

**Houseleapoffaithhouse**

She woke up with one hell of a headache. She shouldn't have drunk that much last night. And how did she get home? She slowly sat up ad tried to remember. She had gone to this bar to forget about the failed adoption, someone she knew came to get her and...

She looked around quickly, only making the headache worse. Had it all been a dream? She got out of bed and walked to a mirror. No, she didn't dream it. She looked like hell. Her make-up was ruined, her hair was a mess, her eyes were bloodshot and there was a mark on her neck.

Why had this person done this? She had been drunk, they guy practically raped her! She looked around her house to find clues about who he was, but the only thing she found was a jacket with the number 78 on the label. She decided she could figure out what it meant later, now she had to get ready for work.

Half an hour she was inspecting how she looked in the mirror. Her hair and make-up had been easy to fix, she used just a little more make-up than usually to get the attention off her eyes. The mark on her neck was hidden beneath a high collared blouse. It was enough to make her look decent, so she wouldn't get questions at the hospital. Everything was hidden.

What she couldn't hide was the feeling of being used. She didn't like this '78'. What made it worse was the fact she knew the guy. She hadn't given him the directions to her house, so he must have known them, the same with her car, she never told the guy how it looked. And she didn't do much, except work, so the guy must work there too. She sighed, grabbed her keys and left. This was going to be a long day.


	3. The Heart Of Everything

It had been a week since IT happened, and she still hadn't found out who had slept with her. She had examined the jacket for what felt a thousand times, but there was nothing to find. She had tried to figure out where the number was for, but she couldn't find out. It could be someone's age, the year of birth, hell, it even could be just random. So she had taken it to the hospital to do a DNA test, but didn't do it. It would get her fired and that was the last thing she wanted now.

She stood up and walked out of her office, locking it behind her. She shouldn't lock herself away from the world just because something bad happened. So she walked away, to a meeting she had.

A few hours later she came back and decided to do some paperwork. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door and Wilson came in. Apparently House had done something again. She talked to him about it and it wasn't until he left she realized something was missing.

The jacket had been hanging on her coat rack before, but now it was left. She paled. It couldn't have been Wilson, could it? It wasn't like him to do something like this, but he was the only one that could have stolen it. Or... House! There were rumours going around about him having a key to her office. But why would he steal the jacket? Unless it was his...

But that couldn't be. The guy who brought her home was kind enough to actually bring her home. House wouldn't have done that. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that he had actually had been nice, if only for once.

She went home early to think. She remembered almost everything, except who brought her home and anything that happened after she got home. And it almost was like it really had been him. But it just wasn't right. House was a jerk, but he had his limits. Surely he wouldn't take advantage of her like that? If he wanted to get laid he just would've called a hooker. And he had been really kind that evening, why would he stop that suddenly?

It just didn't add up. If he really slept with her, why didn't he stay? Or why didn't he tell her? had he really been thinking she wouldn't find out or was there some other reason? And were there really answers to all those questions?

She undressed herself, put on a nightie and lied down in her bed. And she cried. She promised herself again and again that she wouldn't cry for him, but she kept doing it. If he had been here she would've told him he won, that he had found a way to make her life even more miserable. So she tried crying herself to sleep, although the sun hadn't set yet. It didn't work.

**Houseleapoffaithhouse**

In another house, someone had the same problem. House was trying to find out why a certain Dean of Medicine had gone home early. It wasn't like her to do that. And then it hit him. She had found out someone had stolen the jacket from her office. He shouldn't have done that, not like this. He should've sent one of the ducklings to get it when the door wasn't locked. Not that he really could get away with stealing her only piece of evidence, but he freaked out when he saw it. He didn't even remember that he had the thing with him. Now he had to fix this. Great, this certainly would end in extra clinic hours. Or at the worst, jail.

_I'll talk with her. Tomorrow._


	4. Final Destination

She looked _again._ This couldn't be true, this fucking couldn't be true! But it was, and that was really ironic. She had wanted this answer before, it felt like she had wanted it a thousand times. And she never got it. And now she didn't want this answer and it was there. But it was there and she couldn't do anything about it. She sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do. And to a lot of people.

**Houseleapoffaithhouse**

He was worried. It was around noon and he still hadn't seen Cuddy. Not that he had seen a lot of her since the jacket incident, no, but now was different. There were rumours going around the hospital about that she had called in sick and left her assistant with all her stuff. But that didn't sound right, this was Lisa Cuddy they were talking about. The woman would come to the hospital even when she was dead, even if it was just to get him to work for his money. So, why wasn't she here?

So, he had sent the ducklings to do some tests on the patient that probably would say nothing and now he was on his way to her house. He wanted to solve the puzzle that was her staying home, especially now she knew everything. He never talked to her, even though he promised himself he would. And now was as good as other times, wasn't it?

He arrived at her house and wanted to ring the doorbell, but he suddenly got afraid. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she slammed the door in his face? Or worse, what if she started to shout at him for the whole street to hear? He could handle her shouting when it was the two of them, but he didn't want the whole street to heat what he had done.

He turned around to leave but stopped after a few steps. Since when was he afraid of what other people thought? God, he was getting soft. He turned around again to ring the bell, but when he was about to do it, she opened the door. She did look sick, but that wasn't a reason to stay home for her.

"Come in."

He couldn't hear if it was a question or a command but he followed her in anyway.

**Houseleapoffaithhouse**

They had been sitting on her couch for the last 10 minutes, but it felt like an eternity. They didn't want to talk, but it was her who broke the silence.

"Why?"

He didn't reply, how could he? He couldn't explain, she wouldn't listen to him! But unfortunately keeping quiet wasn't the right choice.

"Damnit House, answer me! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?! And with stealing the jacket out of my office you crossed another line! Why did you do all of this?!"

Another silence. He couldn't explain why he did this. Hell, he didn't even know it himself!

"So, that's your answer? Nothing? Goodbye House, don't be surprised when you suddenly got nothing to do except clinic hours!"

And with that, she left to, what he assumed, was the kitchen. She was right, he should go. He had seen why she wasn't at work, so why stick around? Then his eyes fell on a drawer that wasn't shut completely, like someone had thrown something in it in a hurry and forget to close it fully. His curiosity got the best of him, and when he opened it, he saw the test.

That was how Cuddy found him five minutes later, staring at the stick, mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something. She should have known that he was going to search through her stuff, it wasn't a good place to hide things. But when he had shown up at her doorstep she had freaked out. He looked like he wanted to undo everything he had done. Or was that just what she thought he would look like?

"When did you take this?"

"This morning."

She shouldn't have answered, but that wouldn't have been fair. He would've found out eventually and be really mad. But now his eyes showed other emotions. A softer side to him.

"Lisa..."

The use of her name snapped something inside her. How dare he, this wasn't one of the things he could apologize afterwards and go on with his life like nothing happened, this was a part of her life, for god's sake! And a really big part of his too!

"No House, not now! Not with this! You can't just apologize now and think this is over! You practically raped me! I should have called the cops! I-"

Suddenly he kissed her. She wasn't prepared and gasped, which only let him deepen it. After a few seconds he broke it off.

"We'll talk when you remember everything."

And with that, he was gone, leaving her shocked.


	5. Forgiven

He shouldn't have run away like that, but the news that he was going to be a father snapped something inside him. That and the fact she thought he raped her. He almost had the thing he wanted the most, but she just had to be defensive, even when he didn't fight her. Maybe he had fought for too long, maybe he was too late. He couldn't think, he couldn't do anything, so he did the thing he told himself he would never do. He cried.

**Houseleapoffaithhouse**

She was confused. He had kissed her and then left. But what confused her the most were his eyes. She had always been able to read his emotions in them, even when, and maybe especially when, he didn't show them. And tonight he hadn't felt trapped because of the outcome the test would have, no; he had felt hurt, sad. And he seemed to like it.

It wasn't right, it couldn't all be right. House was an asshole, but he was nice. He cared for her and he fought with her. Ugh, why did this man have to be so confusing! He had brought her home. Nice. He had slept with her while she was drunk. Not nice. House had knocked her up and seemed to like it. Nice and not at the same time. Really, it looked like he was two people in one lately, Greg and House.

Wait... Gregory House. G-H. What if 78 was actually 7-8? 7 for G, 8 for H. Now she knew it for sure, it had been him. But what was she going to do?

Ever since that one night the irresponsible, childish House had been pushed away by the softer, sweeter Greg. But had that been just guilt, or was there more? Maybe he meant it, maybe he really wanted this, a family, with her. But did she want to risk it if this was just one of his stupid jokes? She couldn't handle it when it was, but she had to know if it wasn't. If it wasn't one big joke, he really loved her. Then he really was serious about all this, about the kiss, about being nice, about being a father, about being a family. And she wanted that.

She needed to talk to him, so she grabbed her keys and left.

She arrived at his house to see the door was partially open and the inside was trashed. Her first guess was a robbery, but then she realized he just hadn't closed the door completely and had thrown everything around. He was lying on the couch, a lot of open beer bottles lying around him, most of them untouched after being opened. She needed to talk with him, but not now, she could see he had been crying. If she could only get him to cooperate.

"Where's your bedroom?"

She helped him stumble to his bedroom while he wondered if she finally remembered. It was probably nothing, she probably just wanted to be nice. Great, now he felt rejected.

She took of his shoes and tucked him in. screw the 'just being nice' theory, this all felt too familiar, except that he now was at the other side. So when she was about to leave, he held her back.

"Stay..."

He looked into her eyes, but now he was showing the emotion she showed last time. He saw in her eyes she recognized this. And she did the same thing he had done. She turned away.

"House, no, you can't think clear."

He knew she was just playing along, so he turned her head to face him

"Greg, no..."

He sat up and looked into her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing, she just remembered it step for step. So, he played along. He faced her, only inches from her face, and made the last step

"Lisa, tell me no, like you mean it. I know you can't"

She knew he was right, she couldn't. Not like she ever wanted, but now she remembered. She remembered all of it.

And then he kissed her.

**Houseleapoffaithhouse**

She woke up the next morning with House staring at her back. She was glad he didn't run this time, but where would he have gone? This was his place. She moved closer, alerting him she was awake. As soon as he knew, he spoke up.

"I'm glad this has happened."

She smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She tensed. Did he really just say that? She pinched herself.

"Ouch!"

He laughed a little. "What'd you do that for?"

It hadn't been a dream, this was real. So he really had said that. A smile found it's way to her lips.

"I just wanted to know this wasn't a dream."

This time he smiled and kissed her hair.

"This isn't a dream, silly. It's real. I really love you. Now go back to sleep. It's 7 AM on Sunday."

She should have gotten up for her usual morning run, or to make up for the lost day at work, but she didn't. It felt good lying here with him next to her. She moved closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, softly stroking her stomach, wondering how he got this lucky. It felt right. To the both of them.

After all, it was a happy ending. A miracle.

A leap of faith.


End file.
